Lovin' You Is Very Frantic
by UniversalPlatinumQueen
Summary: "You need friends and family... Your loved one." 'I don't know why, but she never wanted to let me go.' "My clothes ruined! My skin is filthy!" 'I left her behind, and she will never be mine.' 'If he says that he forgot, I will rip him into pieces' A serries of Franticshipping Oneshots
1. Became Fierce

Became Fierce

I never knew that I could fall in love and be a wild girl. Wild girl who hates princess gowns and contests, mostly every girly thing. But deep inside me, I'm bubbly and girly, yet I'm still the strong and brave girl. I left my guard down when I was such a young age, I have to admit that I was weak when I was young and Ruby was the only who can protect me.

I can protect my self, I am sometimes underestimated and I can't blame them. My strength covers my flaws, and I am afraid that I will be vulnerable to the world of pain and fear, but most of all from heartbreak. I have many flaws, it irritates me and it makes me want to get stronger just to hide theses flaws. I might be flattered if someone protects me, but it's not the same. It feels like the wild girl is actually a weak little girl, which I'm not! Ruby knows this part of me, yet he still protects and I don't understand why.

I pray that Ruby remembers, and I scold myself that I'm sounding like a crazy girl... Which I might be one, but it's embarrassing!

I shake theses thoughts away as I trained with my seniors, juniors, and beating a huge stuff animal that Ruby bought me. When he says he doesn't remember I beat the pulp out of him, I don't let my tears fall and I don't show any of my flaws. I won't break down in front of him nor anyone.

All theses years I've been wanting to known as fierce, but when I am with my closest friends and family I can be as both fierce and a kind girl. I might not sound like the Sapphire that everyone knows, but hey not a lot people don't know who they really are.

I am Sapphire, the one who became with the pokemon and nature. The one who wants to be invulnerable to the pain, suffering, and the heartbreak in the world. How stupid of me;I know this is impossible for me.

I became fierce, when I fall, I always find a way to get right back even though I need help from someone else.

The most important thing is that you need someone, not just someone. You need those people that make you fierce, brave, and special to make you powerful. You need friends and family... Your loved one.

—Sapphire


	2. I Was Never Yours

_**I Was Never Yours**_

 _I don't know why, but she never wanted to let me go. She never wanted to leave my side. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to see the beads of water forming on her face, so I had to lie to her that day on Mirage Island._

 _I questioned myself why she loved me, and why she always asked me if I remembered. I always replied 'no.'_

 _Part of me wanted to pretend loving her, but part of me begged to tell her the truth. I was afraid. I didn't know what to tell her, so I told her I didn't remembered._

 _I hear her sing to herself, making me jump a little and glower. I hear her sing, 'I want you to by mine~ just the two if us, I want to hug you believing you are mine.'_

 _I watched as her insides chipped away each day, she was losing hope and her tears would never fall. She wouldn't let them fall. I could see that she would break any day._

 _I had to blame myself just a little, but I hated myself because I watched her wither and believe that we had something going on._

 _When she was about to finish singing, I was about to leave. I decided to hear the last words, 'I now know... I was never yours~'_

 _I turned, a small frown found it's way on my face as I walked slowly out of the base. I hear her fists finding it's way to the ground, and her hisses and her mumbling curses._

 _'You were never mine...' I thought, 'you are a jewel, I can't touch you with me dirty hands.' I left her behind, and she will never be mine._

 **-Ruby**


	3. Colors

**_Colors_**

They laughed as they listed off their names, the names of the Dexholders and themselves. They were named after colors, metallics, or birthstones. Some were named after letters or a corrupted name from a name.

"Red has red eyes." Sapphire dreamily said with a dusty pink blush, making Ruby glare at the photo that they were looking at that was of their said senior. "Do ya think he was named after his eye color?" She asks, making Ruby stop glaring.

"Probably." Ruby shrugged, "let's move on to the next photo." He didn't want to look at Red's photo any longer, since he didn't want a drooling Sapphire near him.

Sapphire sighed as Ruby looked at a photo of senior Green. "W-why is senior Green shirtless?" Squeaked Sapphire, she was eternally squealing, not an annoying squeal... 'Ugh, I'm still a girl, it's normal!' Sapphire thought an excuse.

"Blue." Ruby bluntly said," anyways, his name is Green because of his eyes and hair that kind of remind me of dirt." Ruby shuddered as he thought about dirt stains on white clothes.

Sapphire rolled her eyes, noticing Ruby's behavior. "Sissy." She muttered.

"Barbarian." Ruby smiled, then he replaced the photo for a photo of Blue.

"Senior Blue is really pretty." Sapphire whispered, she hoped that Ruby didn't hear her.

Ruby did hear Sapphire, they were setting very close to each other. He looked at her with the corner of his eyes, and then returned his gaze to the picture.

"Her eyes are blue, earning her the name of blue." Ruby said, now with a bored tone. 'This is very boring.'

"What do ya wanna do now?" Asked Sapphire like she knew what was going through Ruby's thought.

Ruby sighed, and looked into Sapphire's eyes. He smiled lovingly, he felt his face warming up. "Sapphire." Ruby bluntly said, this made Sapphire questioningly look at Ruby.

"Eh? What ya want?" Sapphire said with a glare, she looked at Ruby's eyes and then it hit her. "Ruby." Sapphire blushed crazily, and she started to fidget with her fingers.

Ruby laughed and said, "Our names fits us."

"Some of em' are a lil' too sissy for you guys." Sapphire said with a mocking gleam in her eyes as she snickered.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."


	4. Nature's Beauty (AKA: Whip Cream Mustach

**Nature's Beauty (AKA: Whip Cream Mustache)**

 **A/N: this one shot basically has two titles, Nature's Beauty, or, Whip Cream Mustache.**

Sitting on the damp wooden porch, in a warm and rainy summer day. The smell of trees and grass was relaxing.

In grey shorts with a sleeveless red shirt made Sapphire feel free. The black sandals were almost slipping off from her feet as she let them dangle from the porch. Sapphire hummed lightly and her fingers drummed on the wooden floor.

Sapphire watches the lake from her lake house, and sees the rain clashing with the water. The golden-grey sky's reflected on the water.

She was lost in the nature's enticing rhythms and 'art.' She didn't even hear footsteps behind her.

Sapphire slowly looked up at the person who had decided to sit next to her. Sapphire blushed lightly.

Ruby smiled at her, he had brought one cup of hot cocoa and another cup of tea. He offers her the hot cocoa cup and keeps the tea for himself.

Sapphire grins and thanks him as he looks at the lake. Sapphire reverts her attention to the sky, seeing a small glimpse of the sun.

Taking a drink of the hot cocoa, Ruby could hear the loud gulp from Sapphire. Ruby laughs right when Sapphire choked on the hot liquid right after she decided to gulp it down. Ruby took note of that Sapphire hadn't seen the peppermint marshmallows and the sprinkles in her hot cocoa.

Recovering from choking, Sapphire glared at Ruby and only to be laughed at even more.

She angrily questions him, only to be answered by Ruby swooping down towards her. His tongue licked her upper lip and backed away. His tongue traced his bottom lip in satisfaction.

Sapphire became flustered and curses at him. She stutters demands answers for why he had licked her upper lip.

Ruby smirks and says that she had a delicious, whip cream mustache.

Sapphire playfully punches his arm, but it was a little too hard. She turned her head away from him, her eyes widened and her lips quivered. She was embarrassed and a little too happy.

The only thing she had thought was, that idiot...


End file.
